Episodes
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Season 1 #Flip Flop: Amy goes through a flip-flop ( aka- tranformation) into a mermaid! #Heat Wave: Amy vists her aunt and discovers something strange she can do. #Freezer Burn: Amy starts to use her heat power at full advantage. Amy then discovers another power she was capable of. #Tidal Wave: When Amy's carefree mom goes out of town, Tess, Amy's mean sister, has to babysit. When Amy gets fed up with Tess, she uses her new power on Tess. #Breathless: Amy decides to take a swim in the ocean and once again, there is a fishing tournement. #Fishy Trouble: A new neighbor, Brenna, moves in down the street and stirs things up. #Sea Sick: Since it's been a month since her transformation, Amy decides to visit the cave where she became a mermaid. Unfortunatley, it has some side effects..... #Double Trouble: When Brenna gets photographic evidence of mermaids, things go wrong........ Season 2 Fish Out Of Water: Amy found out Brenna's secret but the thing is.... Brenna still doesn't know Amy's. Will Brenna find out or will Amy keep her secret hidden? #Tail-or-Treat: It's Halloween night.... well, actually it's like 5 o'clock. The reason why Amy and Brenna are Trick-or-Treating this early........ I'll give you one guess: Tess. Since Tess has to go to a Halloween party, she speeds things up for the girls. But when water goes off, the tails come on! #Whirl Pool: Amy and Brenna were just hanging out like they normally do but there's a problem: Amy forgot about her science project with Kelsey, so Amy has to hide Brenna up stairs so Kelsey won't find out that she actually did forget. Brenna, also, discovers some new things on her own. #Blue Moon: Since Brenna can't go swimming because of her broken foot, she has to wait at the dock while Amy takes a dip. Lured in by the mystic water and blue moon bubbles, Amy forgets about Brenna waiting at the dock. Impatient Brenna goes home after waiting for a long time. Meanwhile, a new change is taking place with Amy's tail. Fed up with Amy's attitude lately, Brenna disses their freindship. Can Amy explain to Brenna? #Wet Christmas: It's Christmas time which means Amy's hosting her annual Christmas Party. Kelsey finds out she's not invited but comes and crashes the party anyway. One thing leads to another and pretty soon Amy pops a tail. #Power Hour: Kelsey's had been having nightmares about Amy being a mermaid but she can't really remember if it was real or not. Wanting to know the truth, Kelsey went to Amy's house to find out...... #High Tide: Ever since Kelsey found out that Amy and Brenna were mermaids, she's wanted to be one too. But the girls tell Kelsey that it's not her decision. To Kelsey, it is. #Finale ~ Part 1: Kelsey decided to make a scrapbook as a nice present to give to Amy and Brenna to show her friendship. But Amy accidentally drops it into the ocean after soccer practice. Tensions rise as the three girls fight amongst themselves. #Finale ~ Part 2: Determined to find the scrapbook to prove herself to Amy and Brenna, Kelsey sets off to find it. But things go terribly wrong.. Season 3 #New Waters: After the girls had visited the waterfall, everything has been out of whack. From Brenna's tail changing to tails magically appearing, Amy, Brenna, and Kelsey are in for a spin. #Practice Makes Perfect: While going about their usual day, the girls come a cross a glass necklace. Amy invites the girls over and they practice their new powers. #Splash of Knowledge: While out for a swim, the girls make a new friend. It also so happens that this girl holds the key to finding out why they are mermaids. #Birthday Splash: It's Amy' 11th birthday party so she decides to have a mall scavenger hunt. But then what happens when the girls accidentally get wet? #Scarce Scales: Amy, Brenna, and Kelsey all decide to visit the cave. Afterward at Brenna's house, the girls discover something amiss...... their tails! Will they get them back or are the gone? #Answers Found: Blaire, Amy and Kelsey look through Blaire's mom's old stuff to get the answer of why they are mermaids. But Amy drinks a potion that leads to a big change. Meanwhile, Brenna and her sisters are babysat by Tess. Specials Germany Journey Part 1: Amy and Tess pack their bags and head off to a vacation of a life time. Part 2: Amy and Tess head off to explore more of Germany! Part 3: Amy and Tess have really bonded over the trip so Amy says something,,, unexpected.